


love can be just this

by tooruluvr



Series: IwaOi Fluff Week 2020 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cuddling, Fluff without Plot, IwaOi Fluff Week 2020, M/M, Post-Time Skip, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, domestic IwaOi, hajime you are such a softie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25410037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tooruluvr/pseuds/tooruluvr
Summary: With Tooru nestled comfortably in his arms, Hajime thinks about what love is truly about.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: IwaOi Fluff Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837759
Comments: 17
Kudos: 359
Collections: Iwaoi fluff week 2020, kagsivity's fic archive





	love can be just this

**Author's Note:**

> my second piece for iwaoi fluff week, using the prompts "domestic" and "can we stay here forever?" 
> 
> enjoy!! <3

Hajime has never cared for grand gestures of romance —  doesn’t bother to understand them, even. 

It would seem that a lot of couples enjoy an elaborate and impressive show of love, but aren’t those even a little bit exaggerated? Is declaring your love to the large expanse of the world any more genuine than whispering it into the curve of your lover’s neck? Can love not simply be the entrancing pull to another, the perfect fit of their hand in yours, exchanged whispers in the dark of the night?

Hajime supposes he’s lucky that Tooru, despite his tendency to turn events of his life into a theatre drama, is not particularly drawn to the flamboyance of love. He likes clinging to Hajime when they go out with friends, likes teasing him about his affection for him, likes surprising him with a kiss every now and then — but when it comes down to it, Hajime knows that love, for the both of them, means more or less the same thing.

“Oikawa,” Hajime mumbles, unsuccessfully attempting to untangle himself from Tooru. “Your morning run — you’re missing it. You’re usually out by now.”

Tooru frowns, eyes still closed and body still heavy with sleep. “To hell with my morning run.”

Hajime puffs out a laugh against Tooru’s cheek, running his fingers through his hair. “As a professional athlete, are you sure you should be saying that?”

Tooru shifts just a little, the corners of his lips turning up at the feeling of Hajime’s fingernails scraping lightly against his scalp. “Just for today...Iwa-chan is too comfortable. If anyone notices, I’ll blame it on you.”

Hajime tugs playfully at Tooru’s hair and he whines, cracking an eye open in annoyance. “Mean, Iwa-chan. You’re just too mean.”

“You say that, but here you are, forsaking your sacred morning run to stay in bed with me.”

It’s not very often that Tooru is on the receiving end of childish teasing, so during the few times it happens, Hajime remembers to enjoy the reddening of his cheeks and the subtle pout of his lips.

“You know what, maybe I  _ will  _ go on that run.” 

“Mhm. You have to let go of me to do that.”

“Iwa-chan is relentless today.” Tooru settles for a huff before nuzzling his shoulder, fitting his body perfectly against Hajime’s. Hajime loops an arm around his waist, finding comfort in the steady rise and fall of his stomach and thinking, love can be just this. The curve of a warm body against your own, the brush of a nose against your skin, the press of soft lips against your pulse.

Tooru whispers into the crook of his neck, slightly muffled but still audible: “...Can we stay here forever?”

It’s so unlike anything Tooru has ever said that Hajime can’t help the laugh that escapes him.

“Here? In bed?” He grins. “Forever? Are you half-asleep still?”

“Yes,” Tooru says, “But I’m also serious.”

And Hajime thinks, hell, why not? He can certainly entertain the idea. He wants to more than he’d care to admit.

“Okay,” he says, easy as this love of theirs. “We’ll stay here. But I’m sure you’ll get bored eventually.”

“Never,” Tooru says, his voice reminiscent of a smouldering flame. “Not if I’m with you.”

Hajime closes his eyes, lets the words settle deep into his bones.  _ Not if I’m with you.  _ His heart somersaults in his chest.

Love can be just this.

**Author's Note:**

> this ended up being shorter than i'd intended but i think it's complete like this! no plot, just iwa reflecting about the meaning of love and cuddling with his husband. (i didn't specify they're married but like...yes, they are.)


End file.
